1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor module with control functionality, and, more particularly, to a power semiconductor module which includes not only power semiconductor components but also parts of an associated driver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The entire driver circuit of a power semiconductor module, at least for relatively high voltages beyond 100V, usually has two potential-isolated circuit parts: a primary side and a secondary side. Transformers are often used for the signal transmission or the voltage supply between said circuit parts. Such transformers are typically constructed analogously to a transformer comprising two coils and connected by a core. German Published Patent Application DE 101 00 282 A1 discloses transformers for arrangement on semiconductor bodies without a core connecting the two coils. However, such transformers have a lower efficiency.
Furthermore, German Published Patent Application DE 103 55 925 A1 discloses connecting devices composed of an alternating sequence of conductive and insulating layers for the circuit-conforming connection of the circuit arrangement of a power semiconductor module. According to this patent, the conductive layers are structured, and thus form connecting tracks that are electrically insulated from one another. Such connecting devices are particularly preferred for compact constructions of power semiconductor modules. Moreover, it is already known to arrange control components on such connecting devices and, required for the function thereof, resistors and capacitors on a conductive layer.
The integration of control functionality in a power semiconductor module is likewise known, for example from German Published Patent Application DE 10 2006 021 412 A1. In this case, control components and, if necessary, further components such as resistors and capacitors, and connected in a circuit-conforming manner by means of conductor tracks on a substrate where the conductor tracks are usually provided for the arrangement of the power semiconductor components. Further components, primarily those having larger dimensions than the power semiconductor component, are, however, usually arranged outside the power semiconductor module.